twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tinathetwihard/Twilight Facebook Role Players Needed
Greetings, twihards So in order to keep The Twilight Saga alive, I created my own facebook role play. But it's no ordinary role play. It's a facebook chat. It's kind of like if your on facebook chat talking to a friend, but you're role playing as a character. I really want my role play to become known because we have such great and kind people on there, and we've been through a lot. There are a few rules to the role play, and it's funny cuz it's kind of like the Volturi law, how it centers around one thing, except that it's role play rules. The main role play rule is DO NOT CHANGE THE STORY. Now the rules kind of suck to some people, and we've had some people leave because of it. But I feel that only Stephenie Meyer is capable of changing the story, and I'm sure others feel that way, too. When I say DO NOT CHANGE THE STORY I mean like no killing main characters, no adding characters, no changing mates, no turning someone into a vampire...etc. But the main rule that I look out for is that YOU ARE ACTIVE. Now I'm pretty strict about that. You can't just go on once every few days when you feel like it. You have to take action as your role and since you're apart of the story, you're apart of the role play. School, work, kids and any other responsiblities needed to survive are exceptions. But let's say your a mom with 3 kids who works full time; the role play would not be a place for you. But let's say you're 14 and is going to school but has a bunch friends you go out with every night; this is not a role play for you. You don't have to be on ALL DAY, just frequently during the day. You have to do your duty as a role player and play your role. Right now, all of the Cullens are taken :( But that doesn't mean "oh I can't play her she's never in the story or i dont know what this character is like". No matter what role you play, main or minor, you are still apart of The Twilight Saga and the role play. And if you don't know much about your character, do some research! That's why we have this wiki ;) So if you're interested, we do need A LOT of characters. (I'll list them at the end.) If you wanna join, please comment and/or message me. If you have any questions about the role play, comment here. I'd be more than happy to answer :) Characters we need: Sam - Emily Jared - Kim Quil - Claire Collin and Brady Charlie - Sue Billy Tanya Kate - Garrett Carmen - Eleazar Zafrina and Senna Amun - Kebi Benjamin Liam and Maggie Stefan and Vladimir Peter - Charlotte Mary - Randall Please let me know if you're interested in any of these roles Thanks, Christina/Bella Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts